


You'd better believe it

by Ellefstaine4Life



Category: Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellefstaine4Life/pseuds/Ellefstaine4Life
Summary: Kirk's POV
Relationships: Kirk Hammett/Dave Mustaine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	You'd better believe it

**Author's Note:**

> Kirk's POV

_//10/12/1982//_

_'Dear diary, today I'_

Nope, next try:

\---------

_'This little booklet, or however you wanna call it, is about the beginning of my career as a rockstar. A badass guitar player in an upcoming revolutionary metal band. A living legend, some might say. So for the readers who for some reason have no idea what the hell I am talking about: This his how I, Kirk Hammett of EXODUS became famous. It's not like we had any great success yet, but we're getting there! We just finished our first real demo tape and I'm super proud of it honestly. It's almost like this small thing, just a simple recording of what we do on the daily opened the door to a whole new world to us. We get to hang around other bands, similar-minded people now. We're really close to a band called Metallica right now. I don't know whether they will take off in the future, but I wish them the best of'_

\---------

I'm not even gonna finish that paragraph. It's just pathetic how I can go from over the top arrogant to _'It's not like we had any great success yet.'_. And all of that in the span of just a few sentences. I'm not one of those pretentious people who let fame get to their head. (Not that there is any of that to begin with. _Duh!_ )

For some reason, I came up with the idea of documenting my journey as a musician yesterday when I was hanging around with some of the guys from 'Tallica. Fortunately for me, not with all of them. Don't get me wrong, I really like those guys. They're super cool and the sound their songs have to them is something absolutely groundbreaking. Like nothing I've ever heard before. It's hard and rough - like most metal bands - while still being melodic, due to the riffs and solos their guitarist delivers.

Which brings me to the one and only problem I have with this group: _Dave Mustaine_ , their guitarist. A tall guy with red hair, sleazy clothes and an attitude that's bad enough for at least two people.

I don't know what his issue with me is, honestly. It seems like we just kind of hit off on the wrong foot and now, he doesn't like me at all. Not like he's even remotely friendly and loving to anyone else. It's just that when it comes to me, he goes out of his way to give me an extra hard time.

If I was a girl, I'd think he only picked on me all the time because he had a crush on me. But that sure ain't the case here. He's probably just a bully.

One would think that two dudes, around the same age, with the same hobbies, same hopes, same dreams, and same profession would get along rather well, huh? _Wrong_.

There's just nothing I can do to make this ginger swine like me. He calls me a kid all the time, even though I'm just a year younger than him. I'm even older than half of his band _for fuck's sake_ but I'm a kid apparently.

But, hey! We're probably just not made for each other. Or we are, in fact, made for each other and he just hates my guts for some stupid reason. I have no idea what I might have done but, judging by the way he glares at me all the time, I probably got his sister pregnant and called his mom fat in the process.

Wow, _quick note_ : Did you notice how quickly I made this about a whole other band? Yeah, me neither, but here we go.

Maybe if Metallica hits off one day and becomes big, this could be helpful for them. And if I can help my friends _(Cliff, James, and Lars, this is for you guys!)_ and also spit some truths at the same time _(Fuck you, Dave! Being nice for once won't. hurt. you.)_ then why not do it? I'm not a writer - and I'm sure you can tell by now - but talking about 'Tallica kind of got me to put a few words down on paper. If I'm lucky, this is enough practice for me to soon start the documentation of what is up with my own band - without sounding like a _pretentious asshole_ , of course.

After all, there's no way of actually telling that we'll ever take off. I see bands come and go almost on the daily. This is San Fran, one of the largest cities in California and basically the junction for all new starting metal bands.

Unless you want to play glam, of course. Glam is centered in Los Angeles, which is why we stay away from that place. Well, actually. I'm pretty sure that 'Tallica started off there, but moved here because of their bassist Cliff. God, I hope I remember this correctly. No matter the reason, I remember them moving here.

In the beginning, they were a little more glam too, but only their looks. The sound was thrashy right off the bat. No makeup, but the tight leather jeans, crop tops and chains kind of glam. One night when our bands got drinks together, James told me that his first idea for their name had been _'Leather Charm'_. Can you believe that? 

_LEATHER._

_CHARM._

Let that sink in and you know exactly what sort of fashion I'm talking about. Good-hearted Jamie looked a little embarrassed when he told me about that, though I think all the beer that night made it easier for him to get over it. I'm sure everyone reading this can agree that _Metallica_ was the better option to pick here.

If not, please rethink your life choices, you're clearly not in the right state of mind right now.

_Good lord_ \- I think this constant sarcasm that I'm enduring is rubbing off on me. Obviously, if you don't agree, then you don't. That's fine. I'm just writing down what I think, hoping that my words will have some sort of purpose one day.

Honestly, thinking about it now- this doesn't even have to be for someone else. A lot of people use diaries and such as a way of coping. The questions I'm left with now is: _Why the need for coping_? The best way to answer this is probably to give it some time. I'll try to check in every few days and write a bit.

Hopefully, I can keep it up and work out a schedule. This might be about my thoughts and experiences. I could also just throw this letter out and start all over again. Or even drop this whole project entirely. Who knows? Surely not me, because I have no idea where I'm going with this yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story I originally posted on rockfic.com. It's not stolen from there since it's my work.


End file.
